The Forsaken Hero
by Awful Writing
Summary: Percy has been exiled because of his apparent treason against Olympus, but when the next prophecy comes, he will be included. Will he accept? Or will he let Olympus burn to the ground? The pairing is currently undecided, but could possibly be Perlia. Rated T due to excessive swearing. [Permanent Hiatus] [Adopted by Arkyz] [His/Her version of the story has been released.]
1. The Betrayal

**A/N: This is my first FanFic! I do hope that you enjoy the story, and if you see any errors or plot holes please do not hesitate to tell me. I could use suggestions as to how I should progress the story, or how to fix this first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did.**

 _-Ten Years Previous-_

 _Percy POV_

 _"PERSEUS JACKSON, I, KING OF GODS, HEREBY EXILE YOU FOR TREASON AGAINST OLYMPUS. IF ANYONE DISAGREES WITH THIS DECISION, SPEAK NOW."_

 _Perseus was utterly shocked. Treason? After all he'd done for the gods, he was deemed to have committed treason? He looked around the room, scanning the eyes of the other demigods present, looking for someone, anyone that disagreed with this decision. His eyes landed on Annabeth's and, much to his surprise, they were filled with disgust. She mouthed the word "Traitor", and he felt something inside of him break. Annabeth. The one person he would sacrifice his life for, had called him a traitor._

 _Thalia's angry voice broke the silence, "After all he's done for you. None of you have the slightest problem with this decision? Well I for one, do! Percy saved Olympus, not once, but twice! Twice, damn it! And you all, you all have the nerve to condemn him to a life of exile? I can't believe it! I hope you all burn in-"_

 _Interrupting Thalia, Poseidon shouted, "That's enough of that daughter of Zeus! This is a small punishment compared to the crime he has committed. If anything, he should be thanking us!"_

 _"Dad plea-"_

 _"Don't call me dad, **boy**. I no longer have a son."_

 _His own father believed he betrayed Olympus. He couldn't believe his ears. This can't be happening to him. After all those years he had served Olympus, this one mistake had convinced everyone that he was a traitor. In desperate attempt to change their minds, Percy began to explain, "Hear me out guys. I-I had to do it. I didn't know that it wou-"_

 _Frank cut him off, "You didn't know what? You didn't know that you'd kill them? We trusted you. Hazel trusted you. Nico trusted you. Leo trusted you. And what did they get for it? They got fucking killed", Frank began to sob, "You got her killed... No... **You** killed her, Percy. You killed her you bastard!" The remaining members of the Seven surrounded Frank and comforted him, shooting accusing glares at Percy._

 _"I believe we have all heard enough here. Goodbye, **hero**." Then, with a flash of blinding light, Percy disappeared._

 _Thalia POV_

 _Tears streamed from her eyes, blurring her vision. She couldn't believe it, rather, she wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't accept the fact that Percy was gone again, but this time, forever._

 _Her Percy._

 _The boy who had greeted her when she woke._

 _The boy who always had his stunning lopsided grin plastered on his face._

 _The boy who had the breathtaking green eyes._

 _The boy who would never see her as anything more than his cousin._

 _The boy who had his heart heart broken by that cold bitch._

 _The boy who she loved._

 _The boy who was now gone._

 _She glared at Annabeth, and with newfound strength, surged forward and planted her fist into the daughter of Athena's eye, sending her staggering backwards._

 _"What the Hades was that for?", Annabeth growled as she regained her footing._

 _Thalia replied, her voice laced with malice, "Oh I don't know, maybe for not defending the boy who loved you? Is that a good enough reason?"_

 _Annabeth recoiled in disgust when the word "love" was mentioned and spat, "I can live without **its** love, and if you didn't hear, **it** killed three of my closest friends. If it were up to me, sending **it** to the pit of eternal damnation wouldn't be a good enough punishment!"_

 _Thalia felt her blood boil, but she spoke in a deadly calm voice, her volume increasing with each word that came out of her mouth, "Say that one more time Annabeth Chase. I fucking dare you. I swear on Styx, that if I hear those words come out of your mouth just one more time, I'll shove my foot so far up your a-"_

 _She was cut off by her father, who bellowed, "This meeting is adjourned. We will not discuss this any farther. You will all leave. Now."_

 _"This isn't over Chase", Thalia mumbled as she begrudgingly returned to the side of her mistress, "In fact, it's far from it."_

 _-Present Time-_

 _Thalia POV_

Thalia's eyes fluttered open, and she groggily got up to take care of her hygiene, careful not to wake up the hunters around her as she didn't want to deal with an argument as to who got to shower first. She and the huntresses had been at Camp Half-Blood for three days now, their mistress was one a mission to hunt a beast that they were not to ask about, one that was too dangerous for the huntresses. Oh, how that was nostalgic. The last time Artemis had hunted on her own, she was captured and he had to save her. Thalia could feel tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the boy, and she quickly created a mental block to keep herself from crying. She exited the shower and silently dressed herself, she had to take care of the hunters, now wasn't the time to cry over the past.

"Alright hunters, get up! We don't want those damned campers to get breakfast before us, now do we?", she was met with several complaints and curses, but her sisters eventually got dressed and left the cabin.

After she made sure that all the hunters were accounted for, she pulled out a rectangular photo from her pocket. The small photo was of a boy with raven-black, wavy hair and bright green eyes, it was a picture of Percy. She brought the picture up to her lips, and lightly kissed it, "Wish me luck today."

"Thalia! Are you coming or not?", a voice from outside called, clearly agitated.

"Alright, I'm coming!", She shoved the photo back into her pocket and left with the other hunters to the dining pavilion.

 _-Present Time Alaska-_

 _Artemis POV_

Artemis cursed loudly, she's been killing the same hellhound for over an hour now, it just wouldn't stay dead and she was beginning to tire. The goddess reached into her quiver and poured all her power into this final arrow, "If you know what's best for you, then you'll stay dead."

In the blink of an eye, the arrow lodged itself between the creature's eyes and it exploded into a golden dust. This time, the monster did not reform. Or so she thought.

Having put all her power into that last arrow, Artemis was dead tired. She was beginning to doubt her success on this mission if it took this much power to slay a measly hellhoud. Her body succumbed to fatigue and she collapsed, but before her very eyes she saw that the beast was reforming. It was reforming. Even her strongest arrow didn't subdue it.

The fully reformed hellhound approached the goddess slowly, savoring the weak appearance of the once oh-so-powerful huntress. The beast began to close in, and she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the fangs of the monster to sink into her flesh, but it never came. She curiously opened her eyes and saw that the creature was cowering in sheer terror. Was it scared of her? No, the creature wasn't paying her any attention anymore. It was scared of something that was behind her.

Using the remainder of her strength, she shifted her body so that she could see just what monstrosity the hellhound was cowering from. Her gaze was met with two sea-green orbs that were seemingly floating in the shadows.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should let you live, _Artemis_."


	2. The Encounter

**A/N: That little flashback in the last chapter took place 10 years previous. I forgot to add that in the last chapter, but oh well. Remember to review/follow/favorite!**

 **If you see any grammatical mistakes, please tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 _Artemis POV_

"Give me one good reason as to why I should let you live, _Artemis._ "

She immediately recognized the voice, it was deeper, but she was sure it was his, "Perseus..."

Her eyelids then began to feel heavy, and everything went dark.

 _-Time Skip-_

She regained consciousness to find that she was in a... bathtub? Wait, what? A bathtub? She was just about to get eaten by the hellhound wasn't she?

"Finally awake, are we?"

She snapped her head towards the voice, "Who's there?"

"Well now. That's a bit harsh, isn't it? I mean, it's only been ten years." The man stepped forwards, revealing a thick beard that occupied most of his face and a pair of sea green eyes.

In sudden realization Artemis began, "Jackson, what're y-"

"That's what I should be asking you, _goddess_ ", he replied sternly, "What the hell're you doing in Alaska? Have you come to exile me from here too?"

Ignoring the last part, Artemis answered, "A new great prophecy has been issued, and you're in it."

Percy roared with laughter, as if she had just said the funniest thing in the world, "What's so funny?"

He quickly stopped laughing and replied coldly, "The fact that you think I'll help you again."

Artemis was temporarily taken aback by his reply but recovered and growled, "We're offering you a chance to redeem your chance to redeem yourself, _boy_. Be grateful that you were offered this opportunity."

"Redeem myself? Are you kidding? You fucking arrogant bitch", he spat, "You only came here because you had no choice, correct? Another downfall of Olympus thing, right? Well Olympus can fall, and you all can rot in tartarus for all I care."

"Watch what you say in front of a goddess, b-"

"No Artemis, you don't seem to understand what position you're currently in. You see, we're in Alaska right now. The land beyond the gods. You have no power here _goddess_ , so _you_ will watch what you say in front of _me._ "

The goddess opened her mouth, ready to threaten the insolent man for saying such things to her, but he turned around and walked towards the door, "When you've completely healed, drain the tub of the nectar and get the hell out of Alaska."

"And if I don't?", she sassed.

"If you don't, then I suppose I'll have to mail bits and pieces of your body to Olympus", he said coldly, "This isn't a threat, _Lady_ Artemis."

The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, she couldn't believe herself. She was afraid. She was truly afraid of this man. He then left, leaving her inside the room alone.

 _-Present time Camp Half-Blood-_

 _Thalia POV_

A boy, who looked about 15, approached the hunters table with his little group of friends, "You ladies wanna ditch this joint and do something fun?"

Phoebe, who was sitting next to Thalia, warned, "Speak to us in such a manner again and you'll know what it's like to be a lady, _boy_."

The boy, who appeared to be nervous after hearing that, attempted to play it off, "Heh, you know you love me babe."

The moment he finished the sentence, Phoebe sent an arrow between the boy's legs. Just barely missing his groin. He fell backwards and stared at Phoebe in shock, his face causing some of the hunters to laugh, "What the _Percy_? You could've actually hit my junk!"

The hunters all immediately silenced and Thalia stared at the boy. "What was that?", she growled, struggling to contain her anger.

"I said she could've hit my junk!"

"No before that."

"What?"

"The name you said before. Do mind repeating it for me?", he gazed into the eyes of the hunters around her, all of them silently telling get the hell out of there, but as he didn't want to look like a wuss in front of his friends, he replied anyways.

"Oh, you mean _Percy_? You mean you don't know the name of the legendary traitor?", he scoffed.

She balled her fists and her knuckles turned white, trying her best not to pummel the boy, "And why were you using his name as a substitute for a swear word?"

He laughed, obviously not sensing just how pissed off she was, "Why shouldn't his name be used as a swear word? He's the fucking coward who betrayed Olympus!"

She snapped. In an instant, the boy was on the ground and Thalia was bringing her fists down on his face with such force, that each hit bruised him almost instantly. Those present at the scene tried to pry the two apart, but Thalia was going ape shit on the poor boy and they couldn't intervene without getting hit themselves. She screamed at him in between punches,

"Take!"

"It!"

"Back!"

"You!"

"Fucking!"

"Ass!"

"Wipe!"

"Thalia, stop!", a girl cried.

She turned to see who had told her to stop, but was shoved off the boy by Annabeth, who quickly shoved a square of ambrosia into his mouth. Thalia gave her a menacing glare. Annabeth aged quite well over the years, she was considerably taller than Thalia now and had a natural beauty that even Aphrodite would kill for.

"What the hell were you thinking Thalia? Look at him! You beat him half to death!"

"Then it looks like I only got half of the job done", she sneered.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? _My_ problem? What the hell's _your_ problem? The fucker used Percy's name as a swear word!"

Annabeth flinched at her tone, but muttered under her breath, "I don't see any problem with that..."

Unfortunately for Annabeth, Thalia was close enough to hear her and tackled her to the ground, pulling her hair and clawing her face. The two rolled around on the ground, fighting for dominance and wounding the other as much as possible in the process. Chiron was forced to intervene and separated the two.

"BOTH OF YOU, GO TO YOUR CABINS", he bellowed.

Thalia and Annabeth complained, but the complaints were pushed to the side as he forcefully moved the girls out of the dining pavilion.

"Neither of you are to leave your cabins for the day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Chiron", the girls both said in unison. Behind them, Thalia could hear the campers struggling to contain their laugher because of the childish behavior that both girls had just demonstrated. She shot them a quick glare and hurriedly returned to her cabin, launching herself onto her bunk. The daughter of Zeus screamed into her pillow to let her frustration out, but her anger quickly turned into sorrow.

"When're you coming back?...", she half-whispered to herself, "I miss you..." Her eyes eventually closed and Thalia allowed herself to fall asleep.

 _-Thalia's Dream-_

 _Thalia opened her eyes to find herself on... Olympus? She couldn't tell. The once grand throne room of the gods was in ruins. The only remaining seat of power was her father's. What could've done this? Was this a sign of an upcoming war? She barely had time to think about the scene that was in front of her when she found herself in a different location._

 _This time there were two men standing face to face with each other, surrounded by a ring of fire. Wait... They weren't just any two men. One was... Zeus? And the other was... She gasped and tears instantly streaked down her cheeks. He was different, but she could definitely tell it was him. It was her Percy. Her body screamed at her to run forward and embrace him, but her mind knew that it was just a dream and held her body in place._

 _The two men drew their weapons and began taking offensive stances. She tried to scream at them, to tell them to stop, but she was unable to make a sound. The scene shifted again and she found Perseus holding Riptide at her father's neck, his master bolt broken in two. She willed her body to run forward, but faltered when the two men turned their heads towards her,_

 _"The forsaken hero will be forced to choose,_

 _A life of seclusion or of blues._

 _Olympus will go down in flames,_

 _Fires fueled by the hearth._

 _The hero will rise once again,_

 _To save Olympus from its tragic end._

 _He will go against all odds,_

 _But will be slain whilst fighting for his cause"_

 _-Dream end-_

( **A/N: I'm gonna have Thalia forget what happened in the dream, so don't get confused if she wakes up and acts like nothing had happened.** )

She was woken from her slumber when a hunter barged into the cabin yelling, "Thalia, get up! Lady Artemis has returned!"

Thalia cursed at the loud hunter silently and quickly went to greet her mistress. What Thalia found was surprising, to say the least. The goddess of the hunt looked dead tired, as if she were running a marathon after two nights without sleep.

"Lady Artemis, what happened?"

She opened her mouth to answer her, but stopped herself reluctantly as she looked at around to see her hunters beginning to gather around them, eager to know just what put their mistress in this condition.

"Come with me to the cabin, Thalia. We can speak there, in _private_ ", she added as she shot a glare at her curious companions.

Thalia followed Artemis into her cabin and quickly shut the door behind her, preventing the nosy campers from listening to their conversation. She eyed her mistress carefully. The goddess seemed to be contemplating if she should tell her what happened.

"Lady Artemis, if you do not wish to tell me, you don't have to", she said respectfully.

"No, I believe you have the right to know, Thalia", Artemis ordered, "I want you to swear on Styx that whatever you hear here, you will not tell to anyone else. I also want you to promise me that you will stay calm when I tell you this Thalia.

"But wh-"

"Just do it", she said sternly.

"I, Thalia Grace, swear on Styx that whatever I hear here, I will not tell to anyone else."

"And...?"

Thalia sighed, "I promise to stay calm, Lady Artemis."

"Good", she took a deep breath, "I went to see the boy."

"Who?"

"Perseus Jackson."

 **A/N: And there's chapter 2! Sorry about the length, I'll try to make future chapters much longer than this. I also might put a poll up as to who you want Percy to end up with! So far it's Perlia, but I can always add a twist. What do you guys think?**

 **9/15/15 - I'm currently very busy with schoolwork and will be unable to update this for a while. I'll be sure to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **9/17/15 - Chapter 3 should be up by sometime today or tomorrow! Thanks for your patience!**


	3. The Explanation

**A/N: Sorry about the delayed update! Follow/Review/Favorite.**

 **Don't forget to tell me who you want Percy to be paired up with! It can be anyone in the PJO or HOO series. I did a bit of updating, so be sure to check out the previous chapters again (if you haven't already)!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

 _Third Person POV_

"Say again?"

Artemis sighed, clearly annoyed, "I went to see Perseus."

She couldn't believe her ears and asked once again for confirmation, "You went to see Percy?"

"Yes! I went to see Jackson! You know, the son of Poseidon?"

After hearing this, a stream of questions came gushing out of her mouth, "Where is he? Is he okay? Why'd you go visit him? Did he hurt you? Did you even find him? How-"

Her mistress abruptly cut her off, "One question at a time, Thalia. I promise I will try to answer them all."

"Okay, so... Why'd you go looking for him?"

The goddess bit her lip, contemplating as to if she should tell Thailia, "Um... I'm afraid that that's one thing I cannot tell you, Thalia."

Thalia appeared to be disappointed, but hesitantly asked another question, "... H-how was he? Is he still the same?"

Her mistress shook her head, "I could not tell, young one. I only saw him for a brief amount of time, but I can tell you this. He has changed. I'm not sure if it was for the better, but he has certainly changed."

The Lieutenant nodded in understanding, "How did you end up in this condition, milady?"

"I was attacked by a hellhound."

"What? A mere hellhound couldn't have-"

Artemis interrupted her, "Yes, you're right. Under normal circumstances, a hellhound couldn't even touch me, much less harm me. Unfortunately, these were anything but normal circumstances. I was in Alaska, Thalia. The land beyond the gods. Upon entering the territory, my strength reduced to that of a mere demigod's. And to insult me further, no matter how many times I killed the hellhound, it just reformed in a matter of seconds."

"Then, how did you escape?"

"I honestly don't know. One second I was on the ground, and the next I was in a bathtub a-"

This time it was Thalia's turn to cut her off, "Wait, what? You just woke up in a bathtub?"

Her mistress growled, struggling to contain her anger, "Well, I was just about to explain that, until _someone_ decided to rudely interrupt me."

The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes and motioned for her to continue.

The Huntress cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying, Perseus had placed me in the bathtub and we had a little... talk"

"While you were still inside the tub?"

The goddess blushed profusely as she realized what her lieutenant had meant, "I was fully clothed, mind you. And I was only in the tub because he had filled it with nectar repair my fatigued body."

"With all do respect, you still haven't revealed how you ended up in your current state, milady."

Artemis paled slightly when she recalled the memory, but shook it off and replied, "If you didn't know, there is more than one monster in Alaska and Perseus was... less than friendly. He didn't bother to assist me as I ran for my life back to the states. As soon as I did, I flashed myself here."

"But why? The Percy I know would'v-"

"The boy you knew doesn't exist anymore Thalia. As I said before, he's changed. Please, forget about him," she pleaded.

Much to her surprise, Thalia's calm facial expression never changed, but her eyes betrayed her. Inside her companion's eyes she could see just how hurt the girl was, and behind that hurt was... anger? She quickly concluded that she was seeing things and informed her Lieutenant, "I shall go inform the Olympians of the news. Tell the hunters to start packing up, I will be back shortly." The goddess glanced at her friend one more time and flashed out.

 _Thalia POV_

As soon as Lady Artemis left, her legs gave in and she began to shake uncontrollably. It had taken all of her will power to keep her emotions hidden. She couldn't believe the _nerve_ of the maiden goddess, mistress or not, she couldn't just tell her to just forget about him. It wasn't that simple. Not after all those years she had spent with him, allowing her love for the hero to blossom. She couldn't do it, and she wouldn't even if she could.

But part of her knew that Artemis was right. Part of her knew that it was time to move on, to give up. 10 years is enough time to change anybody, even someone like Percy. Tears streaked down her face as she thought about the boy she once knew, replaced with the cold boy that Artemis had described to her. Remembering him would only be a burden to her, she had hunters to look after, after all. It was useless to think about him. The Hunt was her first priority now.

Or... was it?

 _-Flashback-_

 _"I will have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it."_

 _Off to the side, Thalia heard Percy murmur the word, "No" And her heart was set aflutter, was he saying no because he didn't want her to join the Hunt? This was too good to be real, right?_

 _Yes. It was. She noticed that Percy was looking at Annabeth, not her. Annabeth. She wanted to be happy for her friend, she really did. She just couldn't fight the feeling of jealousy that was swelling up inside of her._

 _"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"_

 _She glanced over at Percy, desperately wanting him to stop her, but he made no move to do so and to rub salt into her fresh wounds, Annabeth had the fucking nerve to smile at her. She even squeezed her hand to encourage her to join the hunt. She looked at Percy one last time. S_ _he knew that if she were to refuse, Artemis would've asked Annabeth._ _The daughter of Zeus didn't want to see Percy hurt if Annabeth were to say yes, so she made the choice that'd make him happy. _

_"I will,"Thalia said firmly. **'For him.'**_

 _Her father rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well-"_

 _"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy become mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again." **'For his happiness.'**_

 _She knelt before the goddess and hesitated. Was she really making the right choice? Doing this meant that she and him could neverbe together, no matter what. Her eyes drifted towards him again and what she saw physically stung her, he was visibly relieved that Annabeth had not been asked. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men..." **'Except for his.'**_

 _Afterwards, Thalia did something so daring, that it surprised even her. She came over to Percy and embraced him. Satisfied with the affectionate hug, she pried her body off his and was rewarded with his blush._

 _He said, "Um... aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boy's, I mean?" **'I'd break every rule for you.'**_

 _ **'I'm showing affection to the man I love.'** "I'm honoring a friend," she corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy..." **'I have to join the Hunt for you.'**_

 _"... I haven't known peace since..." **'Since the sight of your vibrant green eyes when I woke up.'**_

 _"... Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home." **'Lies.'**_

 _"But you're a hero, Percy. I wish the best for you."_

 _She meant those last two sentences._

 _"Great," he muttered._

 _"I'm proud to be your friend." **'I want to be more than friends.'**_

 _She then went to Artemis's side and reminded herself that this was for the best. He would be happy, after all._

 **(A/N: Heh, did that scene seem familiar to you? Well, it should because I pulled most of it out of the third PJO book when Artemis offered Thalia the position of Lieutenant. I decided that if I were going to make a flashback, I might as well make it accurate-ish. Words in bold represent her thought. I do not take any credit for Rick's words.)**

 _-Flashback end-_

That's right... She joined the Hunt to make Percy happy. If he is as Artemis describes him as, he couldn't possibly be happy. What purpose was there in her joining the hunters if the man she had done it for wasn't happy? There wasn't one. Though she grew to love the Hunt very much as time passed, it could never compare to the amount of love she had for Percy. Her love for him was limitless. That's why she could grow to accept the fact that he loved someone else. That's why she would never forgive the vile woman for breaking his heart. If he was happy, she was happy. She couldn't abandon him now.

Her mind was made up. She would go to Alaska.

 _Artemis POV_

Artemis was truly worried for her close friend and Lieutenant, but had to deal with the problem at hand.

Perseus and the Prophesy.

"Artemis, have you called us all here bearing good news?," The King of Gods asked.

The goddess bowed to her father and confessed, "I'm afraid I have not, Lord Zeus. Perseus has refused to take part in the prophesy."

"Did you mention that he would redeem himself if he were to accept?," Athena inquired.

"Of course, sister."

The gods were pissed, to say the least.

"How dare that traitorous bastard? He denies our generous offer of redemption?," Poseidon bellowed.

Ares roared in response, "I say we go to Alaska beat some sense into that thick head of his!"

Hades growled, "No Ares, this is Strike 2 for the boy. I say we slay him and be rid of the damned pest, along with the prophecy!"

Artemis was beginning to put the piece the puzzle together as the gods spoke and saw some truth in Percy's words, the god's truly were arrogant, herself included. Wait, Percy? Since when did she call him Percy? She shook her head furiously, getting rid of the thought. She was beginning to see some truth in _Perseus'_ words. There that's better.

Hephaestus chimed in, "How about we torture him first? I have some new devices that could use a test-drive."

All the gods were silenced by a large column of flames erupting from the hearth, scorching the marble interior of the throne room.

"Speak such words against Perseus again, and I will see to it myself that Olympus is burned to the ground," Hestia hissed.

"Preposterous, how dare you threaten us! For the likes of a demigod like him, nonetheless!," Zeus cried in outrage.

"I have stayed neutral in this long enough, little brother. I did not speak up when he was Exiled. I did not speak up when Poseidon disowned his son. I did not speak up when you ridiculed him for the past 10 years. But today, you have gone too far. Threatening to kill him was crossing the line. From now on, Perseus is under _my_ protection. Anyone who crosses him, will feel the wrath of the hearth." The goddess then flashed out in a column of flames.

 **A/N: How was that for an ending? I will reveal just how Perseus killed them in the next chapter. I'll improve the prophesy in the previous chapter a bit. Uhh, I'm too tired to think right now, so sorry if some parts of this chapter didn't make any sense. Tell me about it in the reviews and I'll be sure to fix it. This is Awful Writing, signing off.**

 **9/21/15 - The next chapter is progressing, though it will not be released until sometime this week. I'm kind of in need of a beta to catch my mistakes, any takers?**

 **9/22/15 - About half-way done with the next chapter, the beta position is still open.**


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: This next chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry about how long it took me to update, but I'll try my best to keep updates frequent, I promise. Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **The poll is up! Remember to vote!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 _Artemis POV_

Artemis was shocked. Was that really her caring aunt? It couldn't be... right? No one on Olympus has ever seen the goddess in such a rage, and the seated gods around her mirrored her expression of shock. Hestia was downright terrifying when she was angry.

Zeus nervously cleared his throat. He was clearly taken aback by his elder sister's actions, but he quickly regained his composure and spoke sternly, "It appears that my sister, Hestia, has decided to turn on us gods. We will take her words as a declaration of war." He turned to Hermes, "Go fetch us Percy Jackson. Bring him here by force if you must."

The god of travelers swallowed hard, not wanting to go against Hestia after her show of power, "B-but father," he protested. "Wouldn't it be better if we, you know, left Perseus alone...?"

Zeus glared at his son and spat, "You are under my protection, boy, and you _will_ retrieve the child as I ordered."

She spoke up, "Percy is very different, father. He is not the boy we once knew, he's... deadly." Her entire body visibly shook at the memory, which did not go unnoticed by the gods.

The Lord of the Skies looked at his daughter in disbelief, she was scared of him? The Goddess of the Hunt, the ultimate slayer of men, was scared? Just what has Perseus become? "Artemis, do you mind explaining?"

"I-it's difficult to explain," she sputtered. "It's just... his aura."

"What about it?"

"It radiates power father. I've never felt anything like it..."

Ares sneered, "So what if the kid got stronger? He's still a damn demigod, he can't stand up to a god!"

The goddess replied wittily, "Might I remind you that he kicked your ass at age 12? _12_ , Ares. You have no right to speak."

His face was red with anger, but he shut his trap.

Satisfied, she continued, "As I was saying, his aura is very powerful. It rivals that of yours, father."

The gods were shocked, but none more so than Hermes, who paled even more at the thought of having to retrieve the boy.

Her father was the first to recover, "That matters not, Artemis. A demigod is still a demigod; he cannot possibly defeat a god. Besides Ares, of course."

Before the goddess could retaliate, he held up a hand and turned to his son, "You will depart immediately. I expect you to be back soon, Hermes."

Hermes nodded quickly, fear written all over his face, but managed to stutter, "L-lord Zeus, as t-the child is in Alaska my powers will be greatly w-weakened. It will take me at least two days to get there and another two to get back..."

The Huntress glanced at her father, waiting for him to blow up in his face, but to her surprise, Zeus nodded understandingly, "Take as much time as you need. I know that this venture will be a... dangerous one." Her father shivered slightly when he thought of his sister. Even he, her own flesh and blood, has never witnessed the goddess this way, and if Percy was as strong as Artemis made him out to be, Hermes was in for one Hades of a ride.

And with that, Hermes flashed out.

Her father waved his hand dismissively, "Meeting adjourned."

 _-Camp Half Blood-_

Artemis flashed herself into the cabin she had at the camp, quite surprised when she found hunters sprawled about, sleeping soundly. Anger began to bubble up within her, Thalia had disobeyed her orders. She understood that her companion was quite attached to the boy, but that alone wasn't an enough of an excuse for her to disobey the goddess' orders.

She shook Phoebe's shoulder vigorously and the hunter's eyes snapped open, getting ready to cuss out whoever had woken her, but stopped herself as she saw the face of her mistress.

In an instant, Phoebe was bowing to the goddess, "What can I do for you, m'lady?"

"Where's Thalia?," she hissed, struggling to contain her anger.

"Why, we haven't seen Thalia since she entered the cabin with you. Didn't you take her somewhere?"

Her eyes widened as she began putting one and one together, her legs then moved at unbelievable speeds towards the camp borders, in hopes of catching up to her Lieutenant before she could get too far. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw a note pinned to the side of a massive pine tree; it was in Thalia's handwriting. It was sloppy, indicating that she was in a hurry, but it was definitely her's.

She tore the small slip of paper off the tree and read:

 _Going to leave for a while._

 _Finding Percy._

 _He needs me._

 _Be back soon, I promise._

 _Don't bother looking because I'm already long gone._

 _-_ _Thalia_

Her eyes blinded with unimaginable fury, the goddess let out a piercing roar that would intimidate even Ares. She crushed the note in her hands and tossed it to the side.

' _Don't bother looking'_? Ha, what a joke. Let's see just how the huntress can hide from the entire Hunt. She stomped inside her cabin and yelled, "Everyone, get up and start packing! We're going on a hunt..."

 _-Time skip (2 days)-_

 _Percy POV_

Ten years. _Ten fucking years_. They had abandoned him for ten years, and they have the audacity to order him around? He was pissed beyond comprehension. Those arrogant pricks thought that they could just treat him some kind of slave? Well let's see how stuck-up those fuckers would be when exiling him comes back to bite them in the ass.

He no longer had _any_ love for the Olympians and their children, well, aside from Thalia of course. She was the only one willing to speak up for him, and despite the fact that she had failed to convince them, he was grateful. He was grateful that his cousin, that his best  friend, was there for him. It had saved him from completely breaking when all his other 'friends' had stabbed him in the back. **(A/N: Notice how he said _friend._ Now, this _could_ change depending on how you vote!)**

The offer Artemis had made would have been very tempting, if he were still an ignorant child. A chance to atone for his sins? A chance to redeem himself? Yeah, right. He wasn't a fucking idiot. Even if he had agreed and succeeded, his friends would not come back from the dead, the remaining of the seven would not forgive him, he would still be isolated, as he was now. So would he rather live in isolation, or live in isolation as the gods' servant? The choice was pretty fucking obvious.

Still, a small part of him had doubts about his decision. Maybe he could make it up to _them_ by doing this...?

He shook his head violently. No. Nothing could ever make up for what he had done. Absolutely nothing. _She_ **(A/N: _She_ is Annabeth.) **and the others were right. He was a traitor. After all, it was his fault that they died...

His large hand slipped a small photo of the seven out of his pocket, and his eyes immediately landed on the three that he had killed.

His voice cracked as he choked back tears, "Can you ever forgive me...?"

 _-Flashback-_

 _The others were watching. He could feel their eyes bore into his bloodied figure, as he stood before three large heaps of bloody flesh. But... he didn't know what was going on. Why was he covered in blood? Who did the bodies belong to?_

 _Despite the fear he felt, he felt his curiosity overcome him. He had to know who they were. He just had to. His legs took him forward and his eyes widened in horror as he looked at their heavily disfigured faces. Those bodies didn't weren't just anyone. They were the bodies of his close friends; Hazel, Nico and Leo. Tears began to cascade down his face. This couldn't be happening, right? There was no way they could be dead. This was probably some kind of elaborate prank they were pulling on him. Yeah, it was just a prank._

 _He poked corpses, "You got me good guys, now get up."_

 _No answer._

 _"C'mon guys, this isn't funny."_

 _No answer._

 _"Guys, please."_

 _Still, no answer._

 _His sadness was slowly replaced by rage, "I said get up, gods damn it!" Without restraint, he unleashed a powerful blow at one of the bodies, causing more blood to gush out._

 _A voice behind him spoke, "You're a fucking monster."_

 _He whirled around to see Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Frank staring at him with a look of betrayal in their eyes._

 _Percy tried to explain, "G-guys, this isn't what i-"_

 _The son of Poseidon was cut off by Jason who spat, "This isn't what it looks like? We just fucking watched you kill them in front of our own eyes. You piece of filth."_

 _A gravelly voice began to speak, seemingly coming from everywhere, scaring the Hades out of those present, "You have done well, Perseus Jackson. I will be sure to reward you once we win this war." The voice then left with a sinister laugh, leaving the shocked demigods to try and process what had happened._

 _Annabeth was the first to recover from this, followed by the other three who began to jeer._

 _"You fucking traitor!"_

 _"Murderer!"_

 _"Trash!"_

 _"Coward!"_

 _-Flashback end-_

Percy was taken out of his trance when he heard a light rustling just outside of his tent.

 _'Tch. Another intruder,'_ he thought bitterly _._

Hastily, he grabbed his steel hatchet and unzipped the tent flap, bracing himself for whatever beast that was out there. Much to his surprise, the creature didn't reveal itself after he had opened the flap, but was... shaking in a bush? It was all too easy, but staying on the cautious side, Percy experimentally threw his hatchet at the shrub. He was met with a large yelp, following with a slightly built man stepping out of the bush, his hands up and his face warped with fear. This wasn't any ordinary man though. He radiated godly energy, and judging by his winged sandals, Percy quickly identified him as Hermes.

Damn these gods were persistent! He'll just have to teach them a thing or two about listening... A wicked grin appeared on his face and he slowly approached Hermes.

"U-um, P-Percy? W-What're you doing?"

Percy, who was now several inches taller than the god at his mortal height, spoke warmly, "Why, I'm welcoming my cous _-_ ah sorry. I'm just welcoming my _former_ cousin to my home." He motioned towards his tent, "Care to come in?"

Hermes shivered involuntarily, but agreed anyways, figuring that it was better than angering the demigod by rejecting his offer.

Oh, how wrong he was.

 **A/N: Ha! Did you think you were gonna get the full flashback? Well, you thought wrong! But yeah, I still need a beta. If anyone wants to apply, PM me and we can talk about it! Write a review about any mistakes you find. This is Awful Writing, signing off.**

 **9/27/15 - Yeah, I'm really busy this week, so the chapter will be out on Thursday at the latest.**

 **I've also found myself a beta! Their name is Solangelover (be sure to check out his/her work!), but if any of you would like to still apply, feel free to do so. One or two more can't hurt :).**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Yeah, sorry guys. I know you were expecting a new chapter today, but I have run into some... complications in my life. Let's just say that I may not be on for a long, long while and keep it at that, okay? I don't really want to get into detail... Well, this story will be put on a temporary hiatus for the time being. If any other complications come up that prevent me from coming back, I'm putting this story up for adoption. Sorry for disappointing you guys. This is Awful Writing, signing off.**

 **P.S - Sorry about that little mess-up with the updates earlier, I accidentally posted the beginning to one of my projects. Haha...**


	6. Adoption

**A/N: This story has officially been adopted.**

 **Why am I giving it up? I will not be able to update this for a long, long time, and I don't want to make you go through any more waiting.**

 **Who am I giving it to? Arkyz. Be sure to check it out when he/she releases it!**

 **Why him/her? I believe that he/she will turn the story into a version that is considerably better than mine.**

 **Am I going to stop posting of for good? Hell no! It'd take more than a couple of problems to keep me from writing forever.**

 **When will I come back? Despite how it may seem, I will be back and writing within a few months. Until then, I will make somewhat weekly visits to read Arkyz's version of the story. I might be up for a bit of beta-ing too. It depends on how my current situation progress'.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Well, until next time! This is Awful Writing, signing off.**


End file.
